


we could, we really could

by QueenOfCarrotFlowers



Series: Carrot's Dark Stories [37]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Dry Humping, F/M, Incest, Mild Blood, Murder, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers
Summary: Rey gets angry when her brother gets protective, but he can tell she really likes it.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Carrot's Dark Stories [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1170431
Comments: 55
Kudos: 134
Collections: Reylo After Dark





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for the My Bloody Valentine Exchange through the Reylo After Dark server. It's for VeriLee! I love this prompt so much, it really gripped me so I hope you like where this went.
> 
> The prompt:
> 
> Kylo/Ben is very protective of his sister, Rey and would do anything for her, including sabotaging or hurting anyone who upsets her. It probably began with picking fights at school when they were young; now that they're grown it's escalated to injury and sometimes full on murder. Rey isn't appalled though; she's very flattered and shows her appreciation 😏
> 
> I also incorporated a bit from another prompt...
> 
> Please note that in chapter two there are descriptions of Ben having sex with women who aren't Rey, from Rey's POV. If you're not into that you can read chapter one as a oneshot or you can close the tab now.
> 
> There will be an attempted sexual assault (against Rey, by someone else) in chapter two, and there will be a murder in chapter three.
> 
> December 28: taking this off anon and changing the date for people who may have missed it the first time or who avoid anonymous fics.

“Fuck you,” Rey snarled, collapsing on the sofa, which groaned under her weight. It was at least twenty years old, like everything else in the house, left to Ben six years before when their parents had died in a car accident and Ben, only twenty-four years old, became guardian of his sixteen year old sister. 

“Fuck you,” Ben replied, but there wasn’t any vitriol behind it. The adrenaline was dissipating, and his hand ached. He clenched and unclenched his fist while Rey ranted.

“You’re such an asshole. He just wanted to buy me a drink, it’s not like-”

“I saw how he looked at you,” Ben growled. “Like you’re meat, like you’re just-”

“What, something to fuck?” 

“Yeah,” Ben said, turning around and looking down at her. She slouched, legs spread obscenely, dress hiked up her thighs. She stared up at him defiantly. He tried to ignore the shadow between her legs, but they both knew the score.

Rey threw her hands up in frustration. “Ben, you can’t just punch men when they look at me funny.”

“I can, though,” he insisted, taking a step towards her, enjoying the way her neck stretched when she lifted her chin up to maintain eye contact with him, how he could see her cleavage - meager, but compelling - down the front of her dress. “I’ve done it since you were a kid, I’m not gonna stop now. That’s what big brothers do. We take care of our little sisters.”

“I’m twenty-two, I’m not little,” she groused. 

“You look little to me,” Ben said, more softly, and Rey’s eyes flicked to his hand.

“Jesus, Ben. Are you bleeding?”

He shrugged. “It’s not a big deal.”

She was already up. “Asshole. Come on, I’ll clean you up.”

In the bathroom Ben perched on the toilet and Rey took his hand and ran her finger gently over his scraped knuckles.

Ben shivered and leaned back. His cock twitched. “It’s fine.”

“Hush, baby.” She lifted his knuckles up to her cheek. “You got hurt for me, didn’t you.”

Ben released a shuddering breath and she pressed her lips to the knuckles of each finger in turn. With every kiss his cock grew just a little harder. When she reached his pinky she darted her tongue out and licked the broken skin, tacky with blood. She blew a stream of air across it and he shivered. 

“Do you like that, Ben? Do you like it when your sister licks your wounds?”

“Yeah,” he replied, lifting his hips. “ _Fuck_ , Rey, you know I do.”

She hummed, and reversed her path, this time licking each of his knuckles followed by a breath of sweet air, and with each caress he grew harder and his tongue loosened.

“I’d put my fingers in your cunt, if you'd let me.”

She gazed down at him, blowing across the knuckle of his middle finger; pupils wide, chest heaving. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. Sit you on my lap, spread you open with my knees. You could take off your dress. My little sister, naked on my fucking lap.”

Rey stared at him. Her gaze was heavy and warm, and it kept him talking. 

“Fuck you with my fingers, curl them up inside you. You’d be so warm and sweet. Jesus, Rey, I want you so bad.” He gripped his thigh with his undamaged left hand to keep himself from touching her. “I love you so much, let me take care of you.”

Rey shivered, pressed a kiss to his last knuckle and moved both of his hands to her breasts. He pinched her nipples gently through the thin fabric of her dress. She whined and climbed onto his lap, straddling him, spreading her legs wide so she could press her cunt against the bulge in his jeans. 

“Is that okay?” She asked, wiggling on his lap, hands on his shoulders. Her tone was tentative, apologetic, and Ben almost felt bad for pushing her so hard. Almost. He thrust up against the warm dampness he could feel pressing against his cock, and pinched her nipples again.

“It could be better. I could have my cock in you.”

“ _Fuck_ , Ben, why you gotta say shit like that,” she whined, closing her eyes and lifting her hips to rub against him. “You’re my brother, we can’t fuck, we can’t.”

“We could,” he cooed, lowering his right hand to her hip. His hand was large enough to wrap around her thigh, and he could easily slip a finger under the hem of her panties. But he _didn’t_ , because he knew the only reason she kept doing this with him was because she trusted him. And he liked it - he wanted her to want him, to ask him when she wanted something. So he held her, respected her, massaged her tits and held her thigh, and she whined and cried and rubbed her cunt against his cock, and he whispered...

"We could, we really could, you could ride my cock and I could suck your clit and it would feel so good, little sister, so good..." 

When Rey came - shuddering, crying his name, boneless in his arms, he was shocked to find her mouth pressed against his. That was a first, and he welcomed it, welcomed her tongue and teeth and lips, her feral mewls as she worked herself against him through her orgasm and straight into a second one.

Ben was so overwhelmed he almost didn’t notice that he’d come too. His spend leaked from under the waistband of his jeans up onto his stomach, drenching the edge of his shirt. Rey leaned into it; it would taint the front of her dress, but she didn’t seem to give a fuck.

They held each other in comfortable silence. 

“Hey, kiddo,” Ben said, after a minute. “You doing okay?”

She nodded against his neck. “Yeah,” she sighed. “I just wish things could be different. You know?”

Ben held her more tightly. “Yeah, little sister. I know.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets jealous and decides she wants to make Ben jealous, too. It does not go according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hand slipped and I wrote more. This chapter has more than 1K words, I'm very sorry. There will be at least two more chapters.
> 
> Please note that I have added more tags! You have been warned!
> 
> Also be aware that in this chapter there are some descriptions of Ben fucking women who aren't Rey, from Rey's POV, and there is an attempted sexual assault that ends very badly for the dude doing the assaulting (not Ben).

When it finally happened, it happened very suddenly.

Rey wanted to blame Ben, although it was really her fault. She was just so jealous - that’s what it was, and her jealousy made her do something stupid.

On Saturday evening Ben took the pickup into town, and he came back four hours later with a woman. This wasn’t exactly unusual. Every month or so, to let Rey know what she was missing, he’d bring home some woman and fuck her. It was never the same woman twice, she never stayed the night in the house, and she never discovered Rey in the bathroom just outside Ben’s bedroom, listening to them fuck.

Rey would crouch in the dark tub, one hand holding the side of the tub and the other twisted between her legs, and she’d rub herself to orgasm until her hand cramped or she couldn’t come anymore. Then she’d lie down and close her eyes and listen to her brother grunt and the woman cry, and she would wish that it was her with him, that things could be different.

He wouldn’t force her to fuck him, although she’d tried to get him to. His self-control was impeccable, downright gentlemanly, if you could call whispering dirty talk into your little sister’s ear while she rubs herself off against you while you sit on the toilet _gentlemanly_. But Rey didn’t want Ben’s self control. She knew that he loved her more than anything, and that he could make her feel very good. Those women were even more proof of it. They were noisy - every one of them - and Rey was absolutely certain that they never faked. She was equally certain that Ben did it for her and not for those women, or for himself. But still, she couldn’t - she really, really couldn’t.

But something about that Saturday was different. Maybe Ben was still keyed up from when Rey had licked his bloody knuckles earlier in the week. That night, when they were done, he followed that woman into the bathroom and lifted her onto the sink and ate her out - just feet away from where Rey was crouching behind the bright yellow shower curtain. He knew she was there, she was always there, and she knew that it was like a challenge. Ben had done that to challenge her, and she was _incensed_. When the woman was done yelling, when they’d both washed their hands and their footsteps were gone and the slamming of the front door had faded into the night, Rey sneaked back into her bed and made her own plan. 

Ben wanted her to give in and ask him for what she wanted, but she was so angry at him for having sex when he knew she was in the room. She was stubborn. She didn't want to give in; she wanted to make him jealous instead. Maybe if she could make him jealous enough, he would finally force himself on her.

Late on Sunday afternoon, while Ben was wandering out in the woods, Rey took the pickup truck and drove into town. There was a bar that had a long afternoon happy hour, and students from the local university would sometimes frequent that happy hour. It didn’t take that long sitting quietly at the bar before she caught the attention of one of them, and with a lot of alcohol and a little skin she was able to get him to agree to come home with her. He was pretty drunk, but he seemed goofy and she didn't get any creepy vibes off him, so she figured he was a good option to bring home and make Ben a little jealous for once.

“You live nearby?” The guy - Chad or Chris, something like that - asked her. He was boring, wore shorts and a backwards cap, and he looked at her drunkenly through his blonde bangs as he stumbled into the parking lot.

“I rent a house just outside of town,” she lied, climbing in the cab and reaching across to unlock the other door. “No close neighbors. I prefer it to living on campus.”

She wasn’t a student, had never been a student, not since graduating high school, but it seemed easier to lie. The guy didn’t question it, he climbed right in and talked to her about some inane shit that she ignored until they finally arrived and parked in front of the house. The sun had gone down, and although the residual light of the sunset still lingered just a bit the front of the house was veiled in shadow. There was a light in the front window, a lamp was lit in the living room, but there was no way to tell if Ben was in there, or even if he was in the house. Sometimes he would linger in the woods until well after dark. Her plan hadn't accounted for the possibility of Ben not being there when she arrived home.

For the first time Rey felt a bit nervous - although she wanted to make Ben jealous, she hadn’t thought through the part where she would have to _do_ something with the guy she brought home, and now that the truck was parked and Chad/Chris was unbuckling his safety belt and scooting across the bench towards her, the reality was hitting her pretty hard.

“Let’s go inside and have something to drink,” she said brightly, reaching for the door handle, but he grabbed her arm in a grip surprisingly strong, twisted it back, and tugged her roughly towards him.

“I don’t think so,” he growled; and suddenly he didn’t seem nearly as goofy and harmless as he’d seemed at the bar. His blue eyes flashed. “I don’t care if you ignore me when I try to talk to you, as long as you give me what I want."

As much as Rey had dreamed about her brother forcing himself on her, it was horrifying to be in that situation with somebody else, and she struggled and yelled, kicked at the door and slapped at the horn. She managed to give it two good blasts before he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her against him. Rey had always been proud of her strength, but this guy was big, almost as big as Ben, and he was strong, and although Rey struggled against him desperately she couldn’t get away.

“You’re feisty,” he growled against her cheek, his breath stale and smelling of cheap beer. “I like that.”

She continued to struggle and yell while he tried to get his zipper down with his free hand. He was having some trouble, either his button didn’t want to open or his zipper itself was stuck, but both of them were so occupied by the struggle that they failed to see the large figure that shot out from around the side of the house and lumbered towards the truck. Rey was just twisting around to bite the guy's arm when the glass of the passenger side window shattered with a mighty crash, and he disappeared out the window.


End file.
